


Holding Hands

by thecat_13145



Series: Prince of Egypt [7]
Category: Numb3rs, The Mummy Series
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children hold their mother's hands for a short while and their hearts forever, or Don and Ian's Birth and growing up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For August N100 Rewind Prompts: Heir, Prince, Future, King

_Future_

Tahish bit down on her lip as another contraction torn through her. 

She longed to scream, to lie back and have the other women stroke her brow and tell her that this would be alright. 

She wanted Yuhanon. If he had being here, she would have the courage to defy with Ardeth, to remain with her husband in spite of the danger, as she always had done.

But Yuhanon was dead. And Ardeth’s eyes had being on her swollen belly as he issued the orders. She almost laughed.

Her final child chose now to make his entrance, with tanks behind them, and warnings of a sandstorm ahead of her, when any stop would be death. The future of the order rested with her.

Bennu looked at her, green eyes heavy with fear and worry. She forced her face into a smile.

“Not far now, little one.” She said, not sure if she spoke to her daughter or to baby in belly. “It will be nice to see our cousins, won’t it?” as though she had actually ever met Mullhana and his wife. 

Another wave of pain racked her and her hands gripped the reins even tighter. Not far now.

/**/*//**//*/*/*/*/*  
 _Heir_

__

“We need more towels. And Hot Water!”

Margret fought the desire to laugh, as Alan buzzed out of the room again. It felt like they have half of the linen closet piled around her.

Her mother in law smiled at her from her seat. “His father was the same.”

Margret laughed this time, a fully body laugh that ended as another contraction hit her. She smiled at her mother in law tiredly. “He’s in a hurry to get here.”

“He?”

“The baby.”

Her mother in law didn’t ask as Alan, practical rational Alan, would how she’s so sure it’s a boy. She just knew this child in her stomach is a boy, an son and heir for Alan. Someone to pass on his business, his principals. Something worth fighting for. 

“Ooooh!” another contraction hit her and her mother in law nodded, pleased. 

“Not long now.” She muttered. “Alan dear? Would you bring the car round?”

*/*/*//*/**/*/*/*/  
 _Prince_

__

Ian is her youngest, her baby. But he is also a Medjai prince.

She has done this nine times already, but still her hands shake as she wraps the dried meat and fills the flask with water.

Ardeth is waiting, with Dedu. It is unusual for two members of the order to accompany an initiate into the desert, particularly one like Ian, who there is little doubt will pass the ritual, but she knows why. All of them know, in their hearts, that this is the last rite Ian will take part in. That he will never follow his Siblings to spend the night in Hamunaptra and gain the facial tattoos of a Commander. 

She thinks, were it not for Dedu’s position as the youngest of the Elders, then Ian would left already. But he loves his oldest brother, so he rides out silently beside them.

Dedu comes to her tent when he returns something he has not done since his marriage. She makes coffee and they sit in silence, until they hear the yells of the watchers.

No one, not even those who mutter about her youngest, are surprised that Ian has found his way back to the camp in a record time.

/**//*/**/*//**//**/*/*/*/*/*/  
 _King_

“Don!!!”

Margret Eppes lifts her head .

Her youngest is perched on fifth branch of the tree. Not very higher, but higher than the seven year old has ever got before.

Charlie is evidently aware that Don is not watching, because he’s singing, “I’m the king of the castle…”

“Yeah, whatever Chuck!”

Don spotted her. “Mom, is it O.K. if I have dinner over at Rebecca’s tonight?”

Rebecca is in the same class as Don at the synagogue. Given the fight she had to make Don attend the classes, she’s pleased he’s made a friend, especially a girl. 

“Of course.” She smiles. Her little boy is growing up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I think I have to give some head cannon for this to explain:
> 
> Future, in my head this is taking place during the Six Day War in 1967. The Medjai are very neutral, but equally unhappy that no one seems to be respecting that, so they prepare to fight to defend their traditional grounds (the ancient area of Nubia, which includes both Eygpt and the Sudan) in the traditional way by sending women and children to stay with Medjai living in the city (like Dr Terrence Bay in The Mummy Film). Thankfully, it never comes to that, but Ian is still the only of his brothers and sisters born in the city, as opposed to in the desert, which some blame for his peculiarity. 
> 
> Heir, I see Margret as having a difficult relationship with her family and really adoring Alan's slightly quirky family. Don't know why, I just do.
> 
> Prince, The Idea for this ritual came from Evil Eyes, a Mummy roleplaying game. I'm not a member, but it sounded like a good ritual. The idea is that between 14 and 16 they are taken out into the desert on horseback with an adult Medjai warrior, normally a family member, with supplies of water and food for a day. The warrior accompanying them leaves them at a certain point, and they have to make their way back to camp using the skills they have learnt during their training to survive. There is no time limit, but come on, can anyone not see Ian breaking records with this?
> 
> King, This one was the hardest to write, but I think it works. Don is growing up and starting with his first sort of girl friend, which is a rite of manhood with us.
> 
> I freely acknowledge I may have gone completely nuts. I hope people will humour me if I have.


End file.
